Silver
by C3L35714
Summary: A poem for Silver, about his journey. (Does this sound familiar to you? Please go to my profile and read the Important Message. Thank you.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, or any of its characters.**

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: This poem used to be on BlackWhiteSilverSoul's account. But actually, I, C3L35714, am the on who actually wrote this poem, so please refer to my account profile for the full details. Thank you.**

**This poem is based on the Pokémon Adventures Series character Silver, and his journey. (Yes, there is a theme throughout the poem.) Minor spoiler-alerts. **

* * *

-Silver-

Once, I was by myself.  
There was no one who would think about little ol' Silver.  
Just a semi-orphaned boy with nothing to call his own except a dark past.  
That was me. All alone, by myself, I was.

But soon enough, there were two: me an' Green.  
And it wasn't just me anymore, it was the two of us, a team. A small team, but a team.  
Green was my sister, or as close as I would ever get. She was the only thing I loved. The two of us, both Kidnapped Children of The Evil Masked Man.

After we escaped and parted on our separate ways, I made three decisions:  
I pushed aside and was rude to a boy named Gold.  
I stole Totodile from Professor Elm's lab.  
I saved that same boy, Gold, from Team Rocket.

Were they good ideas?  
Only two of them appeared to be.  
But if I hadn't done any of those three things, would I be who I am today?  
No.

When I went to Violet City, I almost lost my Totodile.  
It was Gold who tried to take it back from me, but Totodile wanted to stay with me.  
I can't say who was more surprised, Gold, or I. Or at the fact we became a team.  
The four of us, did, for a short while: Gold and his Cyndaquil; my new Croconaw and I.

There had been five times I've saved someone so far.  
First, and second was Gold, from Team Rocket.  
Third was Gold, again.  
Fourth was a group of Slowpoke, and fifth was Jasmine from Olivine City.

Six times I had vanished. It appeared I was skilled at disappearing when people were looking for me.  
From The Masked Man with Green, my "older sister."  
Professor Elm and Gold for stealing Totodile, and Team Rocket on my very first day. From Gold and the people in Azalea Town after saving the Slowpoke Well, and in Ecruteak City after a battle with Gold.

I lead them against my capturer.  
A battle of seven people; six heros and a villain.  
The were more like me, like Gold: PokéDex Holders, we're called. I never knew.  
Red, Green, Yellow, Blue, Gold, and I, so far.

Do you know what it feels like to be trapped as stone?  
It was an odd feeling.  
I could feel some things, but everything was muted and distant.  
At least I was with Green and other Dex Holders.

It occurred to me that I had almost died at least eight times.  
Eight times I escaped death, either by my, or my Pokémon's skills.  
I would call it luck, but I don't believe it luck.  
If I did, the bad would far override the good.

Where was Lance?  
I looked for him wherever I went, including the Safari Zone.  
Instead of Lance, I found Crystal and Eusine, one of which I called a mistake. Unfortunately, that mistake had a good idea; to find Morty, the Ecruteak Gym Leader.

And what I found was that there were sixteen plates.  
One that represented each type.  
Arceus, the legend of all legendaries, I met as well, and his three creations.  
It was not an easy task, especially with the sixteen plates burdening me so.

My adventures began to die down.  
After saving the world so many times, there must be a stopping point, after all.  
Would you believe me if I were to say I was now fifty years old? Probably not; for I am not.  
Physically, I may be fifty (or more), but I know I have wisdom that stretches far.

Gold, Crystal, Green, Feraligator, Lyra.  
They are part of me now, and not only them.  
There are hundreds, thousands, millions, of things that made me Silver, good and bad. I am no longer that lonely, one child, but the figure that emerged from its shadow.

* * *

**Once again, please refer to my profile page for more information. Thank you!**

**Thanks to Illusion of Insanity for reminding me about the spoiler-alert part. :)**

**Reviews and PMs are appreciated! :)**


End file.
